Current temperature detection systems for railroad train components, also referred to as hot box and hot wheel detection systems, traditionally utilize a very limited view of the bearing and/or wheel to determine the temperature of these components. Generally, these detection systems are located in close proximity to the railroad track and, thus, passing railroad trains. As a result of environmental factors, including railroad track conditions and train movement, the locations of the temperature detection systems, and the limited areas of the bearing and/or wheel that are analyzed, may vary from one detection system to the next and/or one railroad train to the next.
In addition, the bearing typically has two bearing races. According to conventional temperature detection systems, the limited view of the bearing and/or wheel that is used to calculate the temperature of these components is only capable of evaluating one of the two bearing races. Thus, one bearing race is ignored. If it should fail, it might take a considerable amount of time before the heat propagates across the bearing such that it can be detected by the temperature detection system. As such, there is increased risk of burn offs and derailments in these circumstances.
Commonly owned US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0321501 to Bartonek et al. is directed to a system and method for identifying a hot bearing. The system and method disclosed include one or more IR sensing elements positioned to receive IR radiation emitted from a target area of the bearing. A processor extracts IR data from the IR radiation signals, and creates a characteristic thermal profile exhibiting identifiable boundaries of an area of interest on the bearing. Temperatures within the area of interest are compared to a threshold, and an alarm signal is produced if the bearing temperatures within the area of interest exceed the threshold.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to provide improved temperature detection systems and, thus, improved safety for railroad trains.